1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to electronics benches and, more specifically, to an Integrated Electronics Workstation
2. Description of Related Art
The conception, design, creation and testing and repair of circuit board assemblies requires a variety of tools, fixtures and materials that are rarely found in a single, convenient location. As a result, the test engineer must typically collect these devices from the worldwide collection of equipment, and then figure out a way to keep them organized while doing constructive work. What is needed is an integrated workstation that provides all of the necessary tools, fixtures and materials necessary to build, test and repair circuits in one convenient package that will, maintain its organizational integrity by default.
In light of the aforementioned problems associated with the prior devices and systems, it is an object of the present invention to provide an Integrated Electronics Workstation. The workstation should include a housing with an integrated exhaust fan. It is an object that the workstation further include a plurality of other features, including a pair of adjustable arms and board grips mounted thereto for holding boards and/or wire while the board is being worked on. The workstation should further include a soldering tool station, one or more wire spools, a light housing for illuminating the work area, a voltage measuring device, a power supply device, and a microscope and/or loupe.